Among various other uses, motor vehicles frequently employ ambient airflow for cooling powertrain components situated in an under-hood compartment. Ambient airflow typically enters the under-hood compartment through a grille opening strategically positioned in a high pressure area on the vehicle body or from underneath the vehicle body.
A motor vehicle may also employ a front spoiler or air dam to control the amount of ambient airflow thus entering the under-hood compartment. Such an air dam may also be employed to control flow of air relative to the vehicle at speed to enhance vehicle dynamics and handling, as well as improve drag coefficient of the vehicle body, or generate down-force thereon.
Such an air dam is typically positioned under or integrated with the vehicle's front bumper. In order for an air dam to perform its function, however, the subject air dam may be positioned sufficiently low for some obstacles and obstructions found on road ways to interfere with the air dam and cause damage thereto.